From Rival Becoming Love
by Hasegawa Nanaho
Summary: dari judul udah ketahuan kan? eitss,jangan kuatir! isinya mungking karya amatir,tapi baca sendiri deh...


_**From Rival Becoming Love**_

_**Author : Hasegawa Nanaho**_

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto laahh**_

_**Tak perlu basabasi,yooo happy reading yo!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sasuke Pov.

Konoha High School?

Yup,itu tempat di mana aku sekolah... cukup terawat,elit,dan merupakan sekolah spesial yang setiap siswa-siswinya adalah orang kaya semua. Aku salah satunya...

Namaku Sasuke Uchiha,anak kedua dari keluarga Uchiha yang terkenal,aku punya kakak yang bernama Itachi Uchiha,kakakku orangnya sangat baik dan pintar namun sedikit manja padaku. Ibuku bernama Mikoto Uchiha dan ayahku Fugaku Uchiha.

Konoha High School merupakan sekolah impianku sejak masih kecil,yaah...sekarang aku berumur 13 tahun,aku duduk di bangku kelas VII Konoha High School. Kakakku lebih tua 4 tahun dariku,dia berumur 17 tahun sekarang,dia sekarang duduk di bangku kelas XII di Konoha High School. Aku dan kakakku tinggal bersama di Uchiha Mansion terpisah dari kedua orang tuaku.

Sekolah ini memiliki banyak tingkatan,ada SD,SMP,dan SMA,yaah,yang namanya sekolah,sudah pasti kita mempunyai 'Rival' atau saingan. Aku salah satunya,sebagai siswa yang cerdas,rivalku kali ini adalah seorang perempuan bernama Hinata dari keluarga Hyuuga,keluarga Hyuuga dan keluarga Uchiha memiliki jalinan yang sangat akrab.

Ayahku berteman dengan Hiashi Hyuuga,dan aku berteman dengan kedua anak mereka ini,Neji Hyuuga dan Hinata Hyuuga. Neji juga siswa yang cerdas,namun ia tidak menyukai persaingan dan perdebatan,maka ia memilih untuk menjadi pendiam,sedangkan sepupunya,Hinata lebih menyukai tantangan dan suka bersaing,memang sih,dia juga pintar dan aku mulai merasa tertarik,padanya...

Sasuke Pov Ends.

Pagi hari,di Uchiha Mansion.

"fuaaah..." Sasuke menguap.

'hmmm,cerah sekali pagi ini...' batinnya sambil membuka jendela.

"hei,aniki,bangun donk! mau sekolah nggak?" tanya Sasuke sambil membangunkan Itachi.

"ngggh...sebentar lagi donk,otouto,aku masih ngantuk nih..." ujar Itachi pelan.

"aniki bangun gak? Ntar aku tinggal lho!" ancam Sasuke sedikit bercanda.

"aah,iya,iya aku bangun!" ucap Itachi langsung loncat dari kasurnya.

"nah,gitu donk..." ucap Sasuke ringan.

"haahh,Otouto,kau ini selalu mengganggu saat santaiku yah...hahaha..." canda Itachi.

"sudahlah,sekarang kita sarapan saja,aku yang buatkan kok..." kata Sasuke.

"yah,baguslah,sekarang aku mau mandi dulu,daah otouto,buat yang enak yaa!" pesan Itachi sebelum melesat ke kamar mandi.

"yaa! Dasar aniki..." gumam Sasuke.

Di dapur.

"pagi ini,aku buat sandwich saja..." gumam Sasuke lalu mengambil 4 potong roti.

"2 untukku dan 2 untuk aniki,tambahkan banyak tomat untuk bagianku,telur,daging,selada,hmm..." gumam Sasuke lagi.

"Otouto,kau lagi buat sandwich ya?" tanya Itachi dari balik pintu.

"betul..." gumam Sasuke membenarkan Itachi.

"anikimu gitu loh..." ucap Itachi narsis sambil menyibakkan rambutnya yang diikat ponytail itu.

"pagi-pagi udah narsis..." gumam Sasuke.

"hah? Apa kau bilang tadi?" tanya Itachi begitu mendengar kata 'Narsis'.

"ah,tidak ada apa-apa!" ucap Sasuke cepat. 'fuh,hampir aja aku kena ceramah gratis kayak dulu!' batinnya.

FLASHBACK.

"Ani~ki..." panggil Sasuke pada Anikinya,Itachi.

"ada apa Sasuke?" tanya Itachi sambil menyibakkan rambutnya yang sepanjang bahu waktu itu.

"huh...dasar Aniki narsis..." gumam Sasuke,namun Itachi mendengarnya.

"hei Sasuke! Kamu nggak boleh bilang kalau anikimu ini narsis! Kamu tau nggak? Nanti kalau kamu udah besar juga kamu nanti narsis tau! Ya,aku tau kalau aku ganteng,tapi awas kalau kau bilang aku narsis lagi!" ceramah Itachi panjang kali lebar,nggak sadar kalau dia udah ngomongin 1,2,...kira-kira 37 kalimat dengan satu tarikan napas.

Sasuke? Tenang,ia hanya tercengang dengan mulut terbuka lebar.

FLASHBACK OFF.

"Nih,sarapannya udah jadi..." ucap Sasuke.

"wah,terima kasih Otouto,ittadakimasu!" ucap Itachi.

"ya...enak nggak?" tanya Sasuke setelah melihat anikinya menggigit Sandwichnya.

"mmm,mmm,enak banget Sasuke,Otoutoku memang hebat!" puji Itachi sambil melahap sandwichnya.

"Sasuke gitu loh,buatanku memang selalu enak!" ucap Sasuke narsis. Jiah,dia aja narsis. sekarang benar terbukti bahwa Sasuke pun akan narsis...

"nah,aku sudah selesai makan,Otouto,berangkat bareng yuk!" ajak Itachi.

"yaa..." ucap Sasuke.

Itachi langsung menyalakan Honda Accord warna putih kesayangannya. Setelah menunggu Sasuke selama 3 menit,mereka pergi bersama ke Konoha High School.

Di perjalanan.

"Aniki!" panggil Sasuke.

"Hn?" tanya Itachi.

"kau kenal dengan Hinata Hyuuga?" tanya Sasuke.

"hmm,sepupunya Neji Hyuuga ya...,menurut info yang kudapat,dia itu rivalmu ya?" tebak Itachi.

"ya,dia memang rivalku,tapi..." ucap Sasuke menggantung.

"tapi apaan? Kau suka dengannya?" tebak Itachi.

"hah? Kok aniki tau...huffffttt..." Sasuke langsung membekap mulutnya sendiri.

"jadi kamu beneran suka sama Hinata? Ternyata tebakkanku hebat juga ya..." ucap Itachi kembali narsis.

"uuh,nggak kok,itu Cuma gossip!" elak Sasuke.

"sstt,udah,gak apa-apa,aku gak akan kasih tau yang lain kok..." janji Itachi.

"be...bener nih?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.

"ya donk,percaya deh sama anikimu ini..." ucap Itachi.

"ya deh,awas kalo bilang,ntar aku gak mau tinggal bareng sama aniki lagi!" ancam Sasuke.

"iya,iya,gitu aja kok marah,sabar donk...ntar kamu keriputan kayak aniki,eh salah...maksudku kayak kek Madara tuh..." ralat Itachi.

'huuh,bilang aja kalo kau memang keriputan!' batin Sasuke.

"iya! eh,kita sudah sampai,daaah aniki,aku pergi dulu!" pamit Sasuke.

"yaa! hah,SMS apaan nih?" gumam Itachi sambil mengutak-atik iPhone 4s miliknya pribadi.(dasar orkay,author iri tauk!(?))

'_Itachi,nanti kita ulangan Biologi loh,kau sudah belajar belum,un? From : Deidara.' _begitulah isi SMS itu.

"Waaaaa,aku lupa belajar!" teriak Itachi sambil cepat-cepat berlari ke kelas.

Kelas Sasuke di VII-3 dan kelas Itachi di XII-2,saat Itachi sampai di kelasnya...

"Waaah! Mana bukunya,berikan padaku!" teriak salah satu murid berpierching.

"Sabar donk,Pein,gue juga mau belajar tauk!" kata murid yang memakai cadar kepada anak bernama Pein itu.

"Kakuzu-senpai! Tobi minta uang dong buat beli lolipops!" Rengek anak bertopeng yang bernama Tobi kepada orang bercadar yang ternyata namanya Kakuzu.

"Tobi! Kau apakan ikanku di aquarium? Kenapa ngambang semua!" teriak seorang murid yang berkulit biru seperti hiu.

"tadi kan di udek-udek sama Tobi,Kisame...katanya mau cari lolipop disitu..." sahut seseorang yang memiliki Flytrap kepada murid bernama Kisame itu.

"Zetsu-kun,apa kau melihat guntingku?" tanya seorang wanita berambut biru kepada orang berFlytrap yang ternyata bernama Zetsu.

"ah,Konan-chan,tadi ada di situ..." kata seseorang berkalung lingkaran segitiga terbalik dan berambut putih kepada wanita bernama Konan itu.

"Sasori,mau kemana kau?" tanya seseorang berambut pirang panjang,yah kita tahu kalo dia Deidara.

"mau cari contekan buat ulangan! Hidan,Dei,mau ikut gak?" tanya Sasori kepada Deidara dan orang berambut putih itu yang ternyata namanya adalah Hidan.

"Aku Ikut Sasori!" teriak Hidan semangat lalu menyusul Sasori.

"ah,gak deh,aku belajar sendiri aja,makasih ya Sasori!" teriak Deidara pada Sasori yang pergi bersama Hidan itu.

'Heleh-heleh,pagi-pagi aja udah ribut...' batin Itachi.

"Itachi,kau baca SMS ku kan? Udah belajar belum,un?" tanya Deidara kepada Itachi.

"ngh,YA BELUM LAH! AYO CEPETAN BELAJAR SINI!" teriak Itachi panik.

"Itachi serem,tapi ayo kita belajar,un..." kata Deidara takut.

"begitu donk...ntar KJS yuk..." ajak Itachi dengan bahasa gaul.

"KJS? Apaan tuh?" tanya Deidara nggak ngerti.

"beleng lu Dei! KJS tuh KerJa Sama! Yaampun Dei,Dei..." teriak Itachi.

"oohhh..." selagi Deidara ber-oh ria,Itachi sedang membuka latihan soalnya.

'LATIHAN SOAL BIOLOGI KELAS XII'

Sebutkan unsur-unsur dari alam sebanyak 50 jenis! (Itachi : whats?)

Tuliskan bagian-bagian tumbuhan secara lengkap disertai enzim-enzim pertumbuhannya!(Itachi : hnnnnn...!#$%^&*)

...

...

...

...

'dasar author,paling gak becus kalo bikin soal...' batin Itachi sebal.

"HAAAAAH! GUE GAK NGERTI!" teriak Itachi yang langsung membuat Dei jumpalikan.

"iya,sama nih..." gumam Deidara sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"haaaah..." Itachi mendesah pelan.

"woi,Itachi,kau gak apa-apa nih?" tanya Deidara prihatin liat muka Itachi yang tiba-tiba langsung pucat ngeliat latihan soal ulangan.

"nggak,gue Cuma pusing aja liat nih soal biologi,susah amat sih!" keluh Itachi.

"sebenernya gak susah deh,un,ini kan kita udah pernah pas di SMP dulu..." kata Deidara mengingat-ingat.

"iya,tapi gue udah lupa nih,ehehehe..." tawa Itachi.

"ah,sudahlah,palingan Kakashi-sensei telat lagi,terus gak jadi ulangan,un..." kata Deidara,berharap gurunya itu telat datang.

"haah,Kakashi-sensei mana pernah telat kalo ada ulangan..." ujar Itachi.

15 menit berlalu setelah bel masuk berbunyi.

"wah,Kakashi-sensei rupanya belum datang juga..." gumam Itachi.

30 menit...

"fuaaah,mana tuh guru? Mungkin emang bener dia hari ini nggak dateng..." gumam Itachi lagi sambil menguap.

45 menit...

Siswa-siswa udah pada main lempar-lemparan kertas.

60 menit...

Itachi udah bangun-tidur,bangun-tidur kayak Mbah Surip.

75 menit...

Anak-anak fujoshi udah pada buka manga hard yaoi.

90 menit...

'TENG,TENG,TENG!' suara lonceng pertanda bahwa pelajaran pertama mereka selesai.

"YAAAAAY!" teriak semua murid kelas XII-2 kesenengan karena gak jadi ulangan.

"Krrr...Krrrr..." Itachi udah sepenuhnya masuk ke alam mimpi.

"Itachi...bangun donk,Iruka-sensei udah datang tuh!" bisik Deidara karena gurunya sudah masuk kelas XII-2

"hn,hn,hn..." hanya 'HN' saja yang keluar dari mulut Itachi.

"jangan HN aja! Ayo bangun!" bisik Deidara yang semakin kesal sama temennya itu.

"iyaaaaaaaaaaa!" teriak Itachi keras tanpa sadar kalau Iruka-sensei sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Itachi...kalau kamu masih mengantuk,kamu bisa cuci muka dulu..." kata Iruka-sensei pelan,karena disini dia guru yang sabar,sabaaaar...

"nggghhh,baik sensei..." ucap Itachi lalu berjalan ke wastafel.

'Kenapa sih gue sial terus...' batin Itachi sambil berjalan kembali ke kelasnya.

SKIP TIME,pukul 12 siang,waktu dimana murid Konoha High School sudah bubar.

"hei,Aniki,kau kenapa,mukamu kusut begitu..." tanya Sasuke begitu melihat Itachi mukanya kusut.

"nggak, Cuma lagi kesel aja." Ucap Itachi.

Tiba-tiba Hinata datang dan menghampiri mereka.

"ah,halo Sasuke,halo Itachi-san..." sapa Hinata pada mereka berdua.

"hn..." ucap Sasuke cuek,namun semburat merahnya sedikit terlihat.

"ah,ya,halo Hinata-chan,mana Neji-kun?" tanya Itachi.

"ah,Neji-nii masih di kelas,ada apa?" tanya Hinata.

"ah,nggak,aku mampir ke kelasnya aja,daaah Otouto,tunggu sebentar yah..." ujar Itachi seenteng-entengnya.

"ah,aniki..." ucap Sasuke terpotong.

"sudahlah,biar kamu bisa berdua dengan Hinata..." bisik Itachi.

"ah,ya,terima kasih sekali ya aniki!" ucap Sasuke pelan namun kepalanya sudah berurat.

'awas nanti kalo dia balik kesini!' batin Sasuke kesal.

"ah,Hinata-chan,kau dapat berapa ulangan Matematika tadi?" tanya Sasuke basa basi.

"hmm,a...aku dapat 100,kalo kamu?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"ah,aku dapat 98..." ucap Sasuke pelan.

"aha,aku menang darimu Sasuke! Bagaimana dengan Biologimu?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"hmm,Biologi aku dapat 95..." ucap Sasuke.

"yaaah,aku dapat 92..." ucap Hinata sambil manyun2.

"hahaha...aku menang sekarang!" ucap Sasuke senang.

"yaahh...bi...biarkan saja,ya...yang penting aku sudah berusaha!" teriak Hinata lalu pergi berlari.

"he...hei,Hinata-chan!" teriak Sasuke.

.

.

"hei,Otouto,gimana waktumu tadi?" tanya Itachi yang tiba-tiba muncul sambil sedikit nyengir.

"ANIKI..." Geram Sasuke sambil mengaktifkan sharingan(?).

"he...hei,ada apa Sasuke?" tanya Itachi yang takut melihat Sasuke.

"Rasakan ini!" teriak Sasuke yang menyerang Itachi dengan genjutsu.

*he..hei! kok lepas tema Alternative Universe ini!*

10 menit kemudian.

"ngghh..." keluh Itachi yang tersadar dari genjutsu Sasuke.

"kau sudah bangun ya,Aniki?" tanya Sasuke masih dengan deathglarenya.

"aduh...uuuhh..." Itachi meracau-racau nggak jelas.

"awas kau aniki,kau memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan!" teriak Sasuke marah.

"iya,maafkan aku,tapi kita dimana sekarang?" tanya Itachi yang sudah agak sadar.

"ya di mobil lah! Aku yang nyetir,kau diam saja!" teriak Sasuke.

"ooh,terima kasih otouto..." ucap Itachi.

"Hn.." jawab Sasuke dengan 'Hn' mautnya itu.

Sekarang mereka sudah sampai di mansion. Sasuke langsung membuat makan siang untuknya dan anikinya itu,sedangkan Itachi? Dasar kakak yang pemalas,bukannya membantu adikknya malah Buka Laptop , baca menga hard yaoi...

*kyaa,Itachi! Kau ternyata fujoshi! (sok panik)! Berarti kita sama! (gubraak!)*

15 menit berlalu,nampaknya Itachi udah...

"ANIKI!" teriak Sasuke dari lantai bawah.

Itachi yang kaget langsung menjatuhkan Laptop Silver Macbook Air mahalnya itu sehingga langsung mati.

'aduuuh,rusak lagi deh laptopku...' batin Itachi sambil menjitak kepalanya sendiri.

"WOI ANIKI! DENGER GAK SIH?" teriak Sasuke semakin menjadi-jadi.

"ah,ya...ada apa otouto?" tanya Itachi tanpa dosa.

"sini turun,makanannya udah siap!" teriak Sasuke.

"yaaa..." ucap Itachi lalu turun ke lantai bawah.

Sesampainya Itachi di ruang makan.

"wahhh...otouto,masak apa kau?" tanya Itachi.

"aku masak Chicken Carnelonni..." ucap Sasuke.

"hmm,kelihatannya enak,aku makan ya Sasuke,Ittadakimasu..." ucap Itachi lalu memakan Chicken Carnelonni buatan Sasuke itu.

"bagaimana? Enak tidak?" tanya Sasuke.

"ohhhh,enak sekali Sasuke...kau memang cerdas!" puji Itachi.

"hn..." ucap Sasuke.

"lalu,bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Hinata setelah kejadian tadi?" tanya Itachi.

"hn,biasa saja,setelah aku menyainginya,dia langsung pergi..." ucap Sasuke.

"ohhh,yah semoga langgeng yak..." ucap Itachi.

"hn..." ucap Sasuke,kini sekarang ia mulai badmood.

"bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanya Itachi lagi.

"hn..."

"hn?" tanya Itachi tidak mengerti.

"hnnn..."

"apa maksudmu Sasuke?" tanya Itachi.

"hn..."

"HN MU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK NYAMBUNG TAU!" teriak Itachi merasa dicuekin.

"Aniki bisa diem gak? Aku lagi ngga niat ngoceh tau!" teriak Sasuke marah.

"oh,bilang dong dari tadi!" ucap Itachi.

"haaah,aniki sama sekali nggak ngerti aku..." gumam Sasuke lalu pergi meninggalkan Itachi.

"hei,hei Sasuke? Yah dia pergi,makan lagi dah..." ucap Itachi melanjutkan makannya. Hooo,dasar kau rakus... #plak

Di kamar Sasuke.

"cek recent update dulu ah,daripada badmood gini..." gumam sasuke sambil meng-unlock Blackberry Porsche miliknya.

**Uchiha** **Sasuke**

-Status : Avaible –PM : Badmood banget gue liat aniki...:(

Recent Updates *

~ **The Yamanaka Ino** has changed her profile picture

~ **Cherry Blossom Haruno** has changed her Personal message

~ **Hyuga Hinata** has changed her Personal message

~ **NarutoNaru Uzumaki** has has posted a picture '_kondangan di rumah Kiba'_

'heh? Hinata pasang PM baru...' batin Sasuke sambil membuka profile account Hinata.

**Hyuga Hinata**

-Status : Avaible –PM : I love you but i don't hate you,my sweet rival 21 : 19 *blush*

Sasuke hanya terbelalak,lalu ia tersenyum simpul.

Keesokkan harinya di sekolah.

"Hinata!" panggil Sasuke ke Hinata.

"ah,ng,ya...a..ada apa,Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata tergagap.

"bisa bicara sebentar?" tanya Sasuke lalu menarik Hinata pergi.

"Ah,ya,bi...bisa..." ucap Hinata lalu pergi bersama Sasuke.

Kini mereka berdua berada di halaman belakang sekolah.

"Aku mau kamu jawab yang jujur,Hinata..." ucap Sasuke.

"i...iya,tapi apa yang mau kamu tanyakan,Sa...Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata.

"benarkah,kamu menyukaiku?" tanya Sasuke tegas.

"ah,ummm..." Hinata terdiam dengan muka yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"status personal message-mu yang mengatakannya kepadaku,jawablah yang jujur Hinata!" ucap Sasuke sedikit membentak.

"ng,i...itu..." Hinata masih tergagap.

"21 : 19 itu inisial namaku kan? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"ah,i..iya,tapi..." ucap Hinata masih tergagap.

"aku masih menunggumu mengucapkannya..." gumam Sasuke.

'ya,aku suka padamu Uchiha Sasuke!' batin Hinata sambil menggeretakan Gigi.

"Aishiteru,Sasuke-kun..." ucap Hinata pelan.

Kini muka Sasuke lah yang berubah menjadi merah.

"YA! I love you, ich liebe dich, je' taime, Aku cinta kamu, wo ai ni, Te' amo! Mau apa kau Sasuke!" ucap Hinata setengah berteriak,entah kenapa air matanya menetes.

"Aishiteru mo,Hinata..."

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi,Sasuke langsung menghapus air mata Hinata dengan punggung tangannya,lalu menggendong Hinata yang masih terbelalak itu dengan gaya Bridal style dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut.

"Hinata..." ucap Sasuke setelah menyudahi acara ciumannya.

"Will You Stay In My Side Forever?" bisik Sasuke ke telinga Hinata. Bisikan Sasuke terdengar elegan di telinga Hinata.

"I Will..." bisik Hinata di gendongan Sasuke.

"Jadi...haruskah kita menjadi rival lagi?" tanya Sasuke sedikit bercanda.

"ah! Sasuke,awas kau! Turunkan aku!" pinta Hinata sambil meronta-ronta.

"ahahaha..." tawa Sasuke lalu menggandeng Hinata kembali ke kelasnya.

"ternyata ini rasanya,Saingan Jadi Cinta..." ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"heh? Memangnya kenapa? Jangan bilang kau tidak suka!" geram Sasuke.

"aku tidak menyesal,Sasuke-kun..."

"..."

"karena aku hanya mau melakukan ciuman pertamaku dengan orang yang kucintai..." lanjut Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut.

~THE END~

Happy ending! Geje? Noprob! Plis dikritik kalo ada salah,namanya juga author amatiran... Review atuh,makasih! :D


End file.
